The chairmans betrayal
by agentl3
Summary: What happens when the chairman is betrayed. Toontown and the cogs belong to Disney and the TTR staff
1. Chapter 1

In the executive offices every Cog was there, Every type and every Level. "You all HAVE DONE HORRIBLE!" shouted the chair man in rage. "You all Deserve a Demotion!" Shouted the chairman again. "every Invasion, Every Cog Building, Every Plan YOU HAVE FAILED YOU DANM Bots" Shouted the chairman in a such ferious tone, you could hear slight whimpers from the back of the crowd. "Downsiser 366 prepared the downsising machine everyone here is getting down..." Said the chair as he was abrupted by sharp edge the only Level 50 backstabber in exsistance. "Is it Us or is it you Chairman" Said Sharp edge as he got up from the table. "What are you saying sharp edge!" said the chairman Furiousily. "You see you waste our money on Cog buildings not even reinforcing them with cogs like me. You Waste our supplys On Trying to steal Barrels. You Let toons walk into Boss,s Without even wearing a cog head, You Dont reinforce our most important faciltys with the toughest cogs Like me! You just Waste our profit On pointless things, Shall we not forget Operation steal the Lolly pops which ended up loosing Half of all cog units at the time!" shouted Sharp Edge as all the Cogs started nodding there heads. "Your the one holding us back chairman, Come on Lets Downsize him" said Sharp edge as the Cogs started getting up. "No you cant DO THIS!" shouted the Chairman as he was grabbed by a big cheese and mr hollywood and fitted into the Downsizer machine. "Your Guilty as Charged Chairman!" Shouted the CJ as sharp edge walked over to the Downsizer machine. "Now How far will i set you back, Hmm I know Right back to begining a level 0 flunky" Said sharp edge smiling As he programmed the machine. "NO SHARP EDGE YOU CANT!, I WILL BE AS WEAK AS A PEBBLE" shouted the Chair man as sharp edge finishing programming. "And now I pull the Lever" Said Sharp edge as he pulled the activation switch. The chairmans Screamed in agony as he felt his gears and wires re working them selfs into a flunky. "You..cant do this...I WILL ALWAYS BE THE ...CHAIR MAAA..." said the Chairman ase he passed out on the floor as a weak powerless flunky. "Alright boys get him out of here, Take him to Donalds dream land" Said sharp edge Smiling as 2 Big wigs picked up the chairman and flew away. "ALL HAIL SHARP EDGE!' Shouted the CEO. "all Hail SHARP EDGE!" said the rest of the cogs in glee as sharp edges suit went from a light blue To Dark gray. "Now my first order As chairman Send the level 12s, We are invadeing Toontown central" said Sharp edge as Level 12s started flying up into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

As Officer flappal was looking in the sky He saw cogs Were heading to the playground. "Alright i need to get a warning out, Wait...THOSE ARE LEVEL 12s" shouted Officer flappal as he jumped down from toon hq and started shouting. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE THERE ARE LEVEL 12s" Shouted flappal as the Level 12s landed And started makeing toons go sad. "take this you big meanie" said Orange cat as she threw a cup cake at a big cheese and the big cheese dodged it. "Well lets play one of my games" Said the big cheese taking out his golf club and hitting orange cat with a golf ball making her go sad. The big cheese picked her up and threw her in a cage. "HA HA Hole in one" shouted the big cheese In arrogance. a Mr hollywood tripped 4 toons making them go sad and capturing them. Flappal ran into flippys office. "Flippy evacuate the building cogs are invading" Shouted Flappal as flippy jumped up and open a trap door and escaped. After 20 minutes every toon in toon town central was now captured, 10 Level 12s surrounded toon Hq and all did trip wire causeing the HQ to become a cog sky scraper, The sky scraper went to the clouds it was taller then the sellbot tower, a name plate was Fused to the entrance it said "COG TOWER ESTABLISHED IN 2015 AC". "Toons prepare to meet your master" Said A big cheese as sharp edge flew in. "good job boys You all get a promotion to level 30s, and you all will work in The Cog tower with me" Said sharp edge Walking towards the tower. "Sir what do we do with the toons" Said a big wig. "Take them to the CJ, he can interigate them there" Said sharp edge as the cogs flew off with the toons.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week after the Conquering of Toon Town central 4 Toons entered the sellbot Factory a 65 laff toon, a 46 Laff Toon, a 85 laff toon and a 32 laff toon, They walked into The Lobby and they all stopped in fear. Instead of the ususal level 6 level 3 and 5 there were 2 12s and one level 13. the Toons entered the battle. The 85 laffed toon used its wedding cake and the other toons attacked the level 13. The wedding cake hit but the other gags missed now it was time for the cogs to strike. Instantly the cogs attacked and made all 4 toons go sad." The boss is calling" Said The level 13 Hollywood as he projected The image of Sharp Edge on a wall."So how well did the first defence go" Said sharp Edge with a smrik on his face."It went Excelent sir we survived a wedding cake and 3 cream pies, and we made all 4 toons go sad" Said The level 13 Hollywood. "Good You all get A promotion" Said Sharp Edge writing 3 Notes and giving them to a Legal eagle." Inform the Foreman 2 things, first thing tell him we are getting some new toon workers, Seccond thing tell him to commence Operation HQ Storm" Said Sharp Edge Smiling.


End file.
